Distorted Reflections
by freaked-out
Summary: Ponyboy has a girlfriend that to him is perfect in every single way, but is she really? Does Pony see her one way and the world another? Pony is trying to change for her even though it may cost his life and the respect he has from his brothers.
1. A Mirror's Illusion

A/N: Hi everyone! :) This is my first fan fic and I'm so exited for some idiotic reason! I have to say I would have never been able to start my fic. Without my cousin Chessy Cat! I'm sad to say but I won't be able to update for a while cause I'm going camping with my cousin. Oh yea please check out my cousin's fanfic! It's really cool! :) IMPORTANT: Pony boy is not fat! Allow me to remind you that this is an anorexic story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone one on here accept Fay so don't steal her and don't sue me!  
  
Distorted Reflections  
  
Chap. 1 A Mirrors Illusion:  
  
Ponyboy's P.O.V:  
  
I looked at my girlfriend; her beauty surpasses that of any girl I have ever seen. She had waterfalls of Raven black hair framing her perfect pale face. She had shocking blue eyes, always bright and happy. Oh but the thing I loved about her was her perfect thin body. Her body was thin and curvaceous. She was perfect, no more than perfect, and she was mine.  
  
"Hey Ponyboy, lets go in there." Fay said happily pointing at a funhouse.  
  
I had taken her to the carnival for the date she looked so happy I thought smiling to myself.  
  
"Okay let's go." I said running after her.  
  
We walked into the first room, which had something closely resembling a huge hamster's wheel. As soon as we went on it the world around us was spinning in a confusion of colors. It was just me and her giggling and laughing rolling over and over unable to control ourselves, until miraculously I crawled out grabbing her graceful hand and helping her out. We went through a series of enjoyments, laughing and screaming and holding each other in excitement. My heart was always beating so fast when we held hands.  
  
We walked through a door, into a mirror house. I usually loved the mirror house, but, I felt a hand slip away from my grasp and I turned to see Fay running away in horror. Keeping her eyes shut and avoiding the mirrors. I wanted to run after her but I caught sight of myself in one of the mirrors. The sight horrified me. My knees almost gave in. I saw my reflection. My face contorted with disgust. The figure before me, and I could find no other word for it, but like an over grown pig. I whipped my gaze away not daring to believe it. I slowly almost cautiously turned back to the mirror. I thought this might be a trick mirror, I reached my already sweaty and shaking hand towards the mirror to find the mirror was as smooth as gleaming steal. I walked out of the room in a bit of a daze. The sun burned my eyes and it took a while for them to adjust. When they did I saw Fay sitting in a near-by bench twisting her hair and little rivers streaming down her moon light pale skin, into little puddles in her hands. I sat down slowly next to her and put my hands in hers.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked in concern.  
  
"Oh-Oh no I'm-I'm fine" She said in a small voice. Quickly wiping her tears away.  
  
I noticed she wasn't really and I meant to comfort her, but instead I blurted out:  
"Am I fat?" It took me a while to register what I had just said.  
  
"No, no you're perfect." She said truthfully, but he didn't quite catch the earnestness in her voice. I just nodded knowing she must be lying, and inside she must be in complete revulsion of me. I thought, I must change myself to be good enough for her. I had to change - become, thin. I had to do what ever it takes, because I couldn't stay in this fat body anymore.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: so sorry this is a short chapter but it looked longer on my paper when I wrote it down. Oh well I assure you that my next one will be longer. And sorry I ended in a tiny cliffy. I hope you liked this chapter and please review!! ( ~*~ Wiedersehen! 


	2. Seeing the Changes

A/N: HI! Sorry everyone I didn't update in a looong time.i just had a little trouble with it at the beginning but finally I broke through. I hope you liked it I was working so hard. ( oh yes and an important reminder there was some confusion with the last chapter and people thought Ponyboy was fat. I would just like to remind everyone that this is an anorexic story. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anyone!  
  
Chp.2 Seeing the Changes  
  
~*~Pony's P.O.V~*~  
  
I sat in my Bed sleeping comfortably. I just turned to the sagging part of the bed, which was my favorite side, when a voice cut through my sleep.  
  
"Ponyboy, get up! Breakfast is ready." Darry's voice rang in my head.  
  
I sluggishly toppled out of my bed. I slept in just my boxers, so I put a shirt on. I didn't want my brothers to be embarrassed by my thick flabby stomach. I walked to the breakfast room and sat down at the piece of cake my brother had placed down in front of me.  
  
"Why are you wearing a T-Shirt!?" Sodapop asked exasperated.  
  
"I'm-I'm cold" I answered, without paying much attention.  
  
"What?! Pony are you ok? It's the middle of June." He said in a concerned voice.  
  
"Oh yea I'm fine, never been better." I said though, I knew soda wasn't buying it by the way he kept starring at me and missing his mouth with his fork, which got me a lil' tense but I tried to look cool.  
  
I ate half of it and spread the rest of it around my plate like I usually did to make it look less.  
  
~*~Soda's P.O.V~*~  
  
I had been worried about pony for a while now. He had been looking so pale, and I saw his wrists were so thin you could see the bone. He always wore long and baggy shirts now. He was getting thinner.  
I watched as Ponyboy spread his food around his plate, not even eating it. Suddenly He just jumped up, picked up his Jacket and walked out the door.  
  
"I'm going to track" he mumbled as he walked out the door. I looked at him through the window as he ran off.  
  
~*~Ponyboy's P.O.V~*~  
  
I could hear the beat of my heart pounding in my ear, my feet would move in time with the beat. I had been going on long runs everyday now trying to get the perfect body. I knew it was working because Darry told me I looked like I had lost some weight and should eat more. But instead I eat less. I need to be skinny. I needed to be skinny for Fay. I ran and ran for what seemed like days. I felt as if my legs would never stop moving. Just going. Never stopping. I could hear my heart thumping so loudly it felt as if my throat would explode. My legs felt as if they were on fire they were burning so much. But I kept on running. Never stopping. I just ran. I would have ran forever if it wasn't for a car beep behind me. I stopped dead on my tracks. No please God not socs, I thought. I wheeled around to see our old ford with Darry and Soda sitting in it. I loosened up. They drove right next to me.  
  
"Aren't you a little tiered now?" Darry said as he opened the window and looked out.  
  
"You've been running for five hours now" came soda's voice from the back as his head to popped out the window.  
  
I looked at him, when it suddenly hit me how tiered I was. I felt all the blood drain from my head in an instant leaving me a little light headed. Then before I knew it a swoosh of bright colors rushed through my eyes and in an instant it became total blackness and then cold. I passed out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. I sadly wont be able to update for the weekend im sorry. But ill be back soon. ( Please review!! 


	3. Finding Out the Truth

Disclaimer: I did not make up the characters Ponyboy Sodapop and Darry and I did not write the outsiders.that must mean im not S.E.Hinton. :P  
  
A/N:HI everyone!! im so sorry that I haven't updated in a long long time! I have suffered the hugest writers block. But don't worry I've got the 3rd chapter.*smiles crazily*. Oh yes and here's a word from the March Hare:  
  
It's very simple.  
  
30 days have you.no no no  
  
When.wait  
  
An Un-Birthday *scratches head *  
  
If you have a Birthday than you..  
  
*Looks at you crazily *  
  
She doesn't know what a Un-Birthday is!  
  
He he I just couldn't resist. Now on with the story!  
  
3rd Chp. Finding out the Truth  
  
Ponyboy's P.O.V  
  
I was walking in a dark deserted hall. Where there looked like there was no beginning and no end. The eerie chill pressing against my body making it hard to breath. It felt as if I would fall into a deep dark pit with every step. I walked with my hands outstretched, as I couldn't see anything. I walked for what seemed like forever, when soon enough my foot felt nothing, and was being pulled down as gravity would do to anything that's falling. I caught my breath and my heart seemed to stop. I tried to grab something, anything as I fell but instead felt my nails being ripped off from the walls surrounding me. I screamed in pain and fear of what awaited me at the bottom. Then all to suddenly my feet hit the bottom and with a gruesome pain my legs snapped. I jerked wildly and sat bolt upright, hitting something painfully hard on the head. There was a huge grunt and a loud yell of "Oowww!". I fell back on my bed feeling extremely dazed, seeing little white dots teasingly dancing in front of me.  
  
Sodapop's P.O.V  
  
I was so exhausted. I had been sitting on the hospitals bed for almost four days now. Darry had just gone out to the house to get some food and would be back in an hour. I sat there looking at Pony. I was real worried about him. He was looking real pale, sick, and extremely thin. I couldn't sleep with my baby in this condition, but if I don't get any sleep I feel like I would die. So I finally thought it safe to fall asleep.  
  
I pulled my chair up to Pony's bed and went to sleep at the foot of his bed. I fell fast asleep in a dreamless sleep. Finally sleep. Though it wasn't too long till something jerked out and hit me in the head. I sat up quickly and looked around wildly for the culprit. Suddenly I felt wild movements, turned and saw my Pony twisting and turning madly around in his bed sheets. Without much thinking almost automatically I grabbed a cloth, shoved it into a bowl of water and splotted it onto Ponyboy's head forgetting to wring it. I went close to his face and started to gently dab it. I looked at his gentle innocent sleeping form. Poor baby.  
  
Then all of a sudden without warning 2 emerald green eyes snapped open, and flew up to meet mine at such an incredible speed I had no time to react and, WHAM! I fell back clutching my head in extreme pain.  
  
"Ponyboy! You're awake!" I screamed in total exasperation jumping up and hugging my baby in a bear hug, forgetting completely about my head.  
  
"Gerrof" came a muffled moan from under me.  
  
Author's P.O.V (I guess you would say.)  
  
Soda sat up and seated himself at the end of the bed jumping up and down slightly with all the excitement inside him about to erupt at any moment like a volcano.  
  
"Where am I?" asked Ponyboy rather confusedly.  
  
"Gosh you mean you don't remember anything?" asked Sodapop, now stopping his jumping. But then he thought, course he just got hit in the head I don't think he'll remember anything for a few minutes.  
  
Before anyone could say anything more Darry walked in, in a tip-toe fashion as if not to wake anyone up, holding a huge chocolate cake.  
  
"Ponyboy you're awake?" he asked in total surprise.  
  
"Well I guess you could call it awake" Ponyboy answered smiling.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Darry said as he put the cake down on the bedside table and made a reach to feel Ponyboy's forehead. He put his hand on Pony's head and felt it. Darry pulled his hand away and looked at Soda in a strange way, because Ponyboy's head was soaking wet. Soda just gave him a look of puzzlement.  
  
"What?" he said with a slight smile.  
  
There was a knock on the door and all their attention was wiped and directed on the doctor at the door.  
  
Darry's P.O.V  
  
It was the same doc that took care of Ponyboy when he came back from Windrixville. He looked about my age and a bit nervous since he must have been new when I last saw him, but this time he looked more confident about his job. He walked in a cleared his throat.  
  
"Can I please have the Parent Guardian step out with me please." He said as Darry stepped up. Soda automatically followed pursuit, as he wanted to hear all that was going on. The doctor thought for a second than just nodded.  
  
"Yes well, just follow me." He said as he walked out.  
  
We walked down a narrow hallway with many doors with patients inside and into a smaller room with a desk full of papers and posters of body organs and skeletal models. It was undoubtedly his office. He pointed to some chairs where we sat down and while he sat across from us at his desk. He folded his hands, and had a good look at us. Then finally he decided to speak.  
  
"Here, I'll put it straight forward for you. Your brother Ponyboy Curtis seems to be suffering from anorexia." He ended in a dead serious tone.  
  
I looked at Soda and we both exchanged the same nervous bewildered faces. Anorexia? What on earth was that? Though it didn't sound too good and got me worried. The Doc just stared at us as if we where supposed o make some kind of reaction. When we made none, but our eager puzzled looks he went on.  
  
"Anorexia is an eating disorder. It is when one reduces there eating habits until it is reduced to nothing on the belief that they are fat or so we believe. When they eat nothing they feel total guilt to eat the other half of the apple or eat the last spoon of rice. Their lives then completely revolve around what to eat and what not to eat. It is a very serious disorder that can be even fatal to those who do not seek help in time. We're just happy you didn't bring him in too late."  
  
I was completely struck dumbfounded when he ended. Soda made an odd noise, which made me think he must be on the verge of tears. I'm amazed I'm not already in tears. I couldn't believe it. My Ponyboy, my Baby, this just couldn't be true, it just couldn't be right. There must have been some kind of mistake. I was about to point that out to the doctor, but I was wrong. He proved me wrong. Wrong.  
  
A/N:I finished the chapter! yay!.oops I should stay quiet and mourn with the rest of you to keep the mood up instead of jumping up and down in victory of another ended chapter and a new one to soon begin. In the next chap. I say what the doc says that proves him wrong don't worry. I hoped you like this one cause my last ones were I noticed to short so I tried to make it longer. Hopefully my next one will be even longer. Please review cause it will encourage me to write more! Yes and I hope I made a good description of anorexia when the doctor said it. I used my own exact words. *Swells with pride Well than review review review!! Ciao till next chapter! 


End file.
